


Paper Ghosts

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Can't think of a summary. But here's the Halloween special I promised
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 2





	Paper Ghosts

It was Halloween night in Pure Heart, and everyone was giving out candy to trick-or-treaters.

Except for Scoops, who was working on something for Muffins.

She had hung up several paper ghosts on the ceiling of an unused room, in an attempt to do a Halloween display that both her and Muffins could enjoy together, without the latter getting scared.

Muffins had just gotten done handing out candy when Scoops came and asked her to come upstairs.

"What for?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Scoops covered Muffins' eyes, as to not spoil the surprise.

As soon as they arrived in the aforementioned room, Scoops uncovered Muffins' eyes.

"So, uhm, what do you think?"

Muffins stared blankly.

"Uh……"

"Scoops….. you didn't HAVE to make this… but I love this either way."

Scoops smiled. "Thanks! Thank god I finally found a use for all those scrapped newspapers that I felt weren't worth publishing."

Muffins blushed. "I just realized I forgot to tell you I made you a pumpkin pie. Made using the one pumpkin we didn't carve."

"Wait, why not a strawb- Oh, I realize now."

The both laughed it off and headed downstairs to eat the pie.

During their conversation at the table, Muffins asked the following:

"So, is this you first time eating pumpkin pie?"

Scoops Answered with the following:

"No. I haven't had it in years though. This pie is super delicious, by the way."

"Thanks!"

-2 HOURS LATER-

Muffins and Scoops were just relaxing on the couch. "This was a great Halloween. Hard to believe Christmas is right around the corner."

Scoops nodded. "Yeah. Can't wait. Who knows what this Christmas will bring in terms of crazy shit to put in both the papers and in the TV news?"

"Oh wait, I almost forgot to do something….."

Just then, Muffins kissed Scoops.

"Just wanted to do a kiss before I head outside to make sure Pinky didn't cover the storefront of the bakery with toilet paper and eggs. I'll be back up in a bit"

Scoops blushed. "Alright, Muffs. I'll be on the couch."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the random fluff overload. That's just how I roll.


End file.
